


Windy City

by orphan_account



Series: Wind's Vibe Check [1]
Category: Linked Universe - Fandom
Genre: Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-20 19:02:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21286634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Nothing moved; the wind ceased. There was nothing but silence for a moment, but each second dropped like hours until Warrior’s agonizing scream erupted from the silence. The hurt and anger in his voice could not be measured it shook the heavens with such ferocity that the goddesses must have felt it. Wild flinched violently, shutting his eyes tight. Legend wanted so badly to cover his ears and wake up from this nightmare; Hylia, unfortunately, seemed to have different plans.
Series: Wind's Vibe Check [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1556971
Comments: 8
Kudos: 82





	Windy City

“I’ve cleared the perimeter,” Twilight called out to Time as he shifted back.

“I think we’re all clear over here too,” Sky yelled across the field, he and Wind were taking out the monsters in the center ground. In order to cover more ground, they split into pairs across the battlefield.

“Warriors, are we clear?” Twilight asked him for confirmation. Warriors scoped the area, scanning for any more of the lizalfos and bokoblins they were fighting previously.

“All clear,” he answered cheerfully. Time shouted for the heroes to reconvene.

Wind felt something wasn’t right, he knew something was fishy when there was a small group of bokoblins considering they were in Warriors’ hyrule. Even after he called the ambush, he couldn’t help but deny the fact that they’d all gotten out unscathed. He wanted to call for help, but his body wouldn’t quite respond. Wind summoned the strength to look down. The dark red blood oozed out through the spaces between his fingers as he held his wound with a shaky grip. This couldn’t be right, there was no pain, nothing at all. The blood that ran thick and scarlet through his veins made a sickening sight, splattered across the lobster shirt he wore with pride.

“Wind didn’t you hear? We’re finished, we can go back.” Sky called out to Wind from a little way across the field; concern evident in his voice. Once more, Wind found that words failed him.

“This wasn’t- I wasn’t supposed to... What’s happening?” Wind tried to share his panic as loud as possible, but it only came as a whisper. Wind turned to face his teammates, pivoting slowly but his legs gave out under his small frame. Sky snapped into a full sprint in an attempt to catch the young hero as he collapsed. Sky fell to his knees, trying his best to hold Wind as carefully as possible. Sky was a panicky mess like the one he saw as a little brother to him was dying in his arms and  _ he didn’t know what to do, he didn’t know what to do, he didn’t know what to do.  _

** _“Warriors! Get over here and do something!”_ ** Sky shrieked with tears pouring down his face faster than his heartbeat. Warriors was frozen in shock, finally brought back to his senses from Sky’s uncharacteristic scream. Warriors hoisted Wind up in his arms in the blink of an eye. He didn’t know how someone could feel so light and yet so heavy at the same time. The little brother that he comforted when he felt like he wasn’t a good enough hero. The little brother that he loved for what felt like a lifetime was now dying in his arms, and there was nothing he could do to help. 

“..C-Captai- Captain. What, what’s going on?” Wind sputters with a trembling voice. Warriors tries to evaluate the wound but he doesn’t have the right tools and Wind is losing blood  _ fast _ . He couldn’t respond, there was nothing he could bring himself to say. The others weren’t too far away, they were by his side in an instant.

“What’s going on? Warriors, I thought you said it was clear!” Legend shouted 

“It was, I swear!” Warriors answered in a panic, head swiveling to check the battlefield again, still not seeing anyone or anything who could have possibly done it. Then he saw it, the anomaly sticking out like a sore thumb. A small group of retreating Lizalfos.

“They’re escaping! Time, Twilight, 3 o’clock!” Warriors warned, his voice cracking with shame. Twilight let out a low growl upon spotting the perpetrator, he shifted and bolted towards the monsters at full speed, Time sped off after him.

Wind’s vision faded in and out, as he looked up at his brother. Sky and Warriors were bickering back and forth, but both of them were just scared and unsure of what to do. Wild felt so helpless, he was already on his way over but he knew it was all his fault. He was supposed to provide covering fire, his only job was to have his team’s back, and he failed. 

Wind was scared, there was no way to deny it. His vision would go from blurry to clear and then blurry again, making him even more confused. Warriors and Sky were yelling at this point, but he couldn’t tell at who, names were being flown around everyone looking for someone to blame. Blood was still pouring out of his stomach at an alarming rate, going straight through his hands and coating the ground beneath them. It was a fatal wound, there would be no saving him. The unimaginable pain grew worse each time he tried to force his teary eyes back open, Wind inhaled deeply, trying to get as much oxygen as possible before forcing his words out. 

“Captain..” Wind dragged out his name, taking in shallow breaths, “It hurts, it hurts so bad. I- I’m.. I’m sorry.”

“Shh, Save your strength little brother.” Warriors choked out failing to hold back his tears. There had to be a way, there  **had ** to be. 

“Hyrule! What are you doing just standing there? We need your help, please!” Warriors pleaded; he knew Hyrule was the most medically and magically experienced, however he wasn’t with them. He stood absolutely frozen, unable to tear his gaze away from Wind until he heard Warriors' pleas. Hyrule’s whole body shuddered as tears poured down his freckled face, he felt his stomach lurch. “Wind- Wind I’m so sorry” Hyrule stuttered through his tears and shame. How was he going to face the team again? He couldn’t help, his magic wasn’t meant to heal someone else, he didn’t have a fairy or potion; he was completely useless. Would they ever forgive him, could they? If Wind somehow miraculously heard his words, he’d tell him it wasn’t his fault at all. 

Warriors, however, heard loud and clear. 

“Hyrule! Please, can’t you do something, anything?!” Warriors shouted over his own uselessness. His panic had evolved into anger towards one of his good friends. Sky felt overwhelmed, his beloved brother was dying quicker with each passing second, his friends are breaking their relationships faster than they’ve been built. Four had already fished his last potion from his bag and tossed it to Legend who was at Wind’s side in a second, Warriors supported his head as Legend tried to get him to drink the potion.

By now, Twilight had already caught up with the pack of Lizalfos that caused all this and went ballistic, tackling the tallest one to the ground. He held it down by its neck, pressing against his throat and constricting his airway.

Twilight howled and roared in rage, his tone was hurt, filled with spite. He dug his claws mercilessly into his enemy, cutting into its torso chest above his right rib cage. To say Twilight was blinded by anger was an understatement, he was completely taken over by a familiar sense of pain in his heart, the same pang of loneliness and betrayal when Midna shattered the mirror.

The monster roared in agony, the sounds carrying across the field. Twilight kept ripping and clawing at its throat repeatedly until it was more than dead. Even when he was done, Twilight didn’t feel any better. Shifting back, Twilight let go of his rough exterior and broke down, all alone, just like before. Except this time, Time was here and he fell into his embrace, sobbing his broken heart out.

“Wild, do you have anything that could stop the bleeding?” Sky asked, gently touching his shoulder. There was no response, Wild was staring directly at Sky but looking ever past him. Sky stood with him, trying to snap him out of his trance; Warriors gave up on trying to reach Wild, the hero was disconnected so now his and Legend’s attention were solely focused on Wind. If they couldn’t get him to drink the potion fast enough, Wind wouldn’t make it. Legend pushed the vile up to Wind’s lips.

“Wind. Wind, hey buddy, you gotta drink this, it’s gonna make you feel better.” Legend tried to bargain with him. Wind took some of the red liquid into his mouth, but promptly coughed it back up, splattering blood onto the faces of his teammates. Hyrule couldn’t take it as he turned to empty his stomach.

“Wind please, please stay awake. Stay awake for me, and the others, and Tetra too.” Warriors’ voice came as a whisper, desperately searching for any way to keep the young hero alive.

“Tetra?” Wind repeated for confirmation, Warriors nodded, tears falling on his face.

“Yeah, that’s right. You talked about her all the time, you’re going to take us to meet her one day, right?” Warriors didn’t care if sounded desperate right now. Anything to keep him conscious and alive.

“Tetra...Tetra..” Her name slipped out with his dying breath carrying into a strong breeze that swept over the field. His eyes remained open and motionless, devoid of all life. His head rolled to the side into Warrior’s arms with heartless lethargy. Warriors jolted at the feeling of his heart shattering; his whole world fell to pieces before his eyes, and nothing could compare to the emptiness.

“Wind? Wind, don’t leave me, please! Don’t leave me alone, I mean it!” Warriors begged just hoping for a miracle from Hylia would bring his bright, adventurous, happy little brother back. Hyrule dropped to his knees and cried out to the sky, pleading to Hylia,  _ anyone _ to bring him back. Warriors immediately dropped him down and moved to start performing CPR. It was too late, Legend knew, but he stood back and watched. No one had the heart to stop him, no one had the heart to leave. 

The wind blew strong as Warriors blocked everything out, he had to save him. He had to save him now or else he’d be gone forever. He stopped, listening for a heartbeat, feeling for a pulse, looking for even the slightest movements,  _ anything _ . 

Nothing moved; the wind ceased. There was nothing but silence for a moment, but each second dropped like hours until Warrior’s agonizing scream erupted from the silence. The hurt and anger in his voice could not be measured, it shook the heavens with such ferocity that the goddesses must have felt it. Wild flinched violently, shutting his eyes tight. Legend wanted so badly to cover his ears and wake up from this nightmare. Hylia, unfortunately, seemed to have different plans.

Time did not move; he let his protégé cry into his shoulder, however, when he heard Warriors’ wail that’s when he knew it was over. They’d lost him and Time couldn’t ever curse Hylia enough in his lifetime. For putting them all through this, for putting  _ children  _ through this, then getting rid of them like tools. 

Time stood still, stunned, not daring to look down at Twilight. Time felt a few tears fall down his face and onto the hero wrapped in his arms, Wind was dead. Link was dead. He didn’t know what to say, he didn’t know what to do, what the fuck was he supposed to do?

“Goddamnit!” Four cursed, slamming his fists onto the ground, involuntarily splitting for what felt like the first time in forever. Blue couldn’t stand the fact that everything reminded him of Wind. Everywhere Green looked; he saw the peppy hero. Everytime Red closed his eyes; he remembered the pained and blood-stained expression Wind wore before he died, the image seared into his brain. Vio hated was that he was so  _ useless _ , he could’ve helped, he could’ve been there, but it was he who decided against splitting for the battle.

“Wind, oh goddesses, Wind. No, no, no, no-” Sky whimpered, stuttering feverishly, the panic finally settling in the pit of his stomach.

He couldn’t get any closer, seeing all the blood and the young boy he’d come to love as a trusted brother, it made him want to vomit. He had to look away and let the salty tears trickle down silently. That’s when he spotted Wild curled in on himself, shoulders shaking as he cried silently. He walked over and held him in a tight hug, much like how he had comforted him during his time of self-doubt. Wild buried his tear-stained face into Sky’s shoulder.

“Sky, I failed him. I could’ve saved him, I- it was my only job and one slip-up cost someone’s life, someone’s brother, someone’s grandson, someone’s friend. How am I supposed to face the team?” Wild rambled on. Seeing Wild beat himself up like this tore Sky’s heart in half. Wild had always been there for everyone when they needed help, it wasn’t his fault and Sky wanted to make sure he knew that.

“Wild, don’t say that. It wasn’t your fault, you did the best you could.” Sky looked him in the eyes, bracing him by his shoulders. 

“You really think he forgives me?” Wild asked with a raspy voice. Sky nodded, crying harder.

“I know he does.” He whispered, closing in a hug once more.

Time returned, holding his emotions back as best as he could, offering to be Hyrule’s shoulder to cry on and Hyrule didn’t hesitate to crush Time in a hug as he wailed louder than he ever had. Twilight neared Legend, pulling him back away from Wind, or what was left of him. Twilight was completely convinced that hollow  _ thing _ was not his friend, his little brother he’d come to know. Legend backed away and wiped at his tears, as he knew things had to get done. 

Warriors slowly pulled off his scarf, closing Wind’s eyes and covering his small frame with the blue fabric. For a second, he wondered if that would be all it took for him to pop back to life and tear the scarf off his face to reveal his signature smile. He’d give anything to see his shining smile, but all he could see was his immortalized pain engraved on his face. He’d give the world to hear his contagious laughter, but all he could hear was his cries of agony. Oh, goddesses, the way he latched onto him shaking like leaves in the wind. 

Warriors didn’t know what to do with himself, one of his best friends - his family - was dead and he didn’t have the patience to talk to Wild. The crushing realization that there would no longer be a Hero of Winds brought him to his knees. No more pirate tales or sea shanties till late at night. He couldn’t believe this, this couldn’t be happening, how could he have let this happen? The look of fear and confusion on his face as Wind fell to the ground of some nameless field shattered him. To be so far from the sea; to be so far away from home, he didn’t want to know what he felt during those final moments, he didn’t think he could handle that. 

Twilight lifted Wind wrapped in the scarf and carried him in silence. The only thing he was thinking was that there was no way this could’ve happened. There were many things that could’ve been taken away from him, many things that were taken from him, but this, Wind wasn’t supposed to be one of them. His family was untouchable, Wind was untouchable, there was no way he would let this happen again. 

Wild was a mess. Every time he thought about him, he saw his pain-twisted face. He thought about how unsteady his voice was, how he must’ve felt, not knowing what dying would be like, the torturous pain he felt. He couldn’t take it, because he was always thinking about him. He haunted him. Needless to say, Wild couldn’t sleep that night, neither could anyone else except Red and Hyrule who fell asleep; emotionally exhausted. They carried him off the field as the wind blew again, this time, sound followed the breeze. A whistle, a song. Warriors didn’t know what it was, but he felt him.

He felt his little brother right beside him, from where he would never leave.


End file.
